Conventional communications for unmanned vehicles suffer from inefficiency and poor performance. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.